


Juxtaposition

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Dan is adorable and shy and hot and greedy, all at the same time.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 191





	Juxtaposition

Phil smooths his hand over the soft skin of Dan's naked bum. He squeezes, leans down, and runs a wet tongue close to the crack but not close enough. Dan whimpers where he is holding on to his pillow. His face is buried in it, ass pushed out from the sheets just for Phil's satisfaction.

"Yeah, baby?" Phil asks, voice sickeningly sweet. "You like that?"

There is only a breath in response. Phil palms his own dick over his underwear. He is lying on his back, Dan's ass pushed up for him, cute and horny. Phil lets his fingertips ghost over the skin right next to the crack. Dan's muscles flutter briefly. 

"Can you show me?" Phil says, still with that gentle, almost patronising tone. "I want to see."

He can't help but release a breath as he says it, a surge of arousal rushing down to his cock.

"Okay," Dan whispers.

He pulls at one cheek, revealing his shaved pink hole. It flutters open for a moment. Phil wants to shove his fingers in it.

"Good," Phil breathes, full of genuine admiration. "Look at you."

Dan whines softly in response. Phil touches along the crack and then lower. He feels the creased skin surrounding the needy little hole and bites his lip, willing himself not to rush through this. Dan is so fucking hot Phil could rub one out on his hole right now, but that's not what either of them wants yet. Not really. Fuck if that wouldn't feel good, though.

Phil takes his time massaging the rim before he takes the bottle of lube from the nightstand and squeezes out some of its contents onto his hand. He pushes gently against Dan’s tight little hole until it gives and one fingertip slips inside.

Dan squeezes around it in pure greed. He pushes his ass onto it as he lets out gasp upon gasp of relief.

“Nu-uh,” Phil says.

He pulls out of Dan and slaps his ass with the wet, lubed up hand. The sound echoes and Dan freezes for a second, categorising the unexpected sensation in his head, before he relaxes and whines pathetically.

“Sorry,” he says, small and vulnerable.

Phil grabs his ass hard, that soft yet tight easily bruised skin heating up against his hand. There is something about Dan when he is like this, apologetic and whiny and horny as hell, that makes Phil want to test out his limits.

“Are you really sorry?” Phil asks. “Or are you just saying that because you want me to fuck you?”

Dan looks back at him from the pillow. His cheeks are pink and his hair is a mess, pushed down onto his sweaty forehead. His eyes are so round and his lips are so plush. Phil slaps Dan’s ass again, just to get to look at his face when it happens.

The eyes shut and the brow furrows. His mouth opens. A sweet groan escapes him.

“No,” Dan says once he opens his eyes back up. “I _am_ sorry.”

There is too much of a smile on Dan’s face for Phil to believe him for even a second.

“Greedy little whore,” Phil says around a laugh as he leans forward and kisses him on the mouth.

Dan giggles into the kiss, but stays still as instructed. Phil flicks one pointy nipple and Dan tenses, probably forcing himself not to arch into the touch. He is so beautiful like this, when he tries his best to restrain himself yet comes up short. He is so precious, when his skin is covered in little pink marks. 

“Good,” Phil whispers and pulls away from the kiss. “See? You can behave when you want to.”

Dan scoffs. Phil pinches his nipple.

“Ah,” Dan whines. “Ow!”

“Shh,” Phil says, and pushes his thumb against it, feeling the pulse of the blood that rushed to the area. “I only want you to be polite.”

Dan nods, eyelashes fanning long and pretty.

“Yeah?” Phil says.

“Okay,” Dan agrees, adorably shy.

He goes back to Dan’s neglected hole and pushes a finger in. Dan grabs the pillow hard as a guttural moan escapes him from the sudden intrusion. He doesn’t move. He simply lets Phil handle him. Phil is going to explode, watching him suffer. He is restraining himself because Phil told him to. And he wants that because in the end, he gets a dick in his ass as reward.

Phil fucks Dan with two fingers and leans down, taking some of his ass cheek between his teeth, and bites gently. Dan trembles.

“Please,” he says on an inhale.

Phil doesn’t respond. He slides his fingers in and out with ease and sucks at Dan’s skin. Dan moans, as if the noise is punched out of his chest. He knows what he needs to do for Phil to listen to him. Phil won’t remind him of something he already knows how to do.

“Can I-- wait,” Dan groans.

Phil pauses, sliding the fingers out.

“Can I spread my legs?” Dan asks. “I need it deeper.”

Phil lets out a breath, using Dan’s ass as a pillow as he looks at his face. Dan is too fucking perfect. Phil can hardly control himself.

A small, fond smile reveals itself on Dan’s face.

“You are so cute,” he says. “You really love this.”

“Yeah,” Phil nods. “You’re too good.”

“Fuck me, please,” Dan teases, light and airy.

Despite it being a joke, Phil’s eyes shut for a moment. He wants this so badly.

Dan reaches down and then stops in the middle of the movement, hesitating. Phil nods. Dan continues. He ends up running his fingers through Phil’s hair. Phil pulls himself up on top of Dan and pushes his fingers inside him, spoiling Dan with open, messy kisses. 

For a moment, everything slows back down. Dan’s cock is poking against Phil’s stomach and Phil strokes inside of Dan, gentle and smooth and perfect. 

The room is so quiet, except for the wet sound of Phil’s fingers sliding in and out of Dan’s asshole. Their kisses are slow and turn sweet as Phil feels the way Dan starts to breathe heavier beneath him. Phil is only going to have to go slightly faster and slightly harder for Dan to come.

Phil sits back on his shins between Dan’s legs and admires the sight of him. He is needy, and pretty, and close to coming. Phil slides his finger out gently and lets them wander, up past Dan’s tight balls until he wraps his hand around Dan’s cock. The foreskin is pulled taut. Phil can feel the impatient pulse when he strokes a thumb along the ridge of Dan’s cockhead.

Dan has such a pretty cock. It turns a sweet deep pink, and it gets so wet so quickly when Phil touches him in this way. Phil strokes it in gentle, soft movements, as he aligns himself with Dan’s hole. He glances at Dan’s face, to see if there is any protest.

There is none to be found. Instead, Dan spreads his legs wider, opening himself to be stuffed full. Phil only has to push his dick down with one finger to make it slot against the already throbbing hole and thrust forward to slide inside and bottom out.

“Yes,” Dan moans. “Oh.”

Phil bends on top of him, forcing himself to go slow. Dan is squeezing around him, always so greedy. 

It’s wet and hot and filthy in some ways, but in other ways, it’s soft. Their lips meet and they hesitate momentarily before Phil sinks into it. 

All of Dan’s nerve endings are in his hands as he strokes his cock and fucks his ass. Having that kind of control makes Phil feel grounded and overwhelmed at the same time. Dan feels so good, he can hardly control himself let alone anyone else. But Dan is so giving, too. He hands over that control to Phil so beautifully, because he trusts him. And because they are both horny as hell.

They breathe heavily as they move together. Dan’s moans turn into whines, higher in pitch and drawn out. Phil can’t tell if they’re fully genuine or meant to rile him up, but either way it works to make Phil go harder, faster.

“Yes,” Dan says, even if the squeeze around Phil’s cock is affirmation enough. “More.”

Phil slows down. It is more fun to tease. And it makes Dan move his hips to fuck himself on Phil’s dick.

Phil laughs even if the sight and sensation are anything but laughable. It is absolutely gorgeous to watch someone so willing to be fucked work themself over his cock.

“Told you,” Phil says, through an impossible attempt to hold back the way he is panting because of this. “Greedy.”

Phil might be the one in control, technically. But when Dan knows what he wants, he makes sure he gets it even if he wants Phil to make most of the decisions. He knows exactly what to say. He always just knows.

“Fuck me like a slut,” he whispers. “Please?”

Phil is _inside_ of him, and yet Dan manages to make himself look shy and adorable. The juxtaposition of those two things turns everything up to eleven.

“God,” Phil groans.

He snaps his hips forward and goes harder. Dan wraps his legs around Phil’s waist to keep him deep inside. Phil’s thrusts don’t do much for movement, but it is the perfect amount of friction when Dan holds him in place. It feels like so much. It feels like everything. Dan’s hole sucks and squeezes around him, practically begging for his load, and Phil is not one to deprive it of that.

They don’t say anything. They fuck and kiss and then Dan comes. He spills wet over Phil’s knuckles and both of their chests. His entire body convulses, drawing tight and relaxing, so much so that for a moment Phil even struggles to move inside of him.

Phil pulls out, and Dan instinctively hooks his arm under the bend of his knees.

He pushes his knees up to his shoulders to show off his fucked-red asshole. Phil pants hard, steadying himself by a hand in the middle of Dan’s chest, as he strokes his own cock while watching Dan deliberately gape his hole for as long as it’ll stay open just for Phil to lose it over.

Phil fucks his own fist, absolutely taken with it, and comes messily all over Dan’s hole. His eyes squeeze shut but he forces them open to watch the load sink inside when Dan opens back up. Phil pushes some more of it in and then he rocks forward, sliding inside Dan one final time. 

The feeling lasts for a few moments before he has to pull out, but those moments are amazing. Those moments are warm and filthy and tight and make Phil go insane, just a little bit, but he knows Dan can take it.

In the aftermath, they clean up and lie in bed, offering up gentle touches and kisses until they are ready to go again. Phil loves each round better than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [reblog on tumblr](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/189779025923/juxtaposition-e-18k-words-light-ds-pwp)


End file.
